1. Field
The present invention relates to mobility aid devices and methods of assisting mobility aid device users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobility aid devices such as wheel chairs, mobility scooter, and walking aid devices (e.g., walkers) have been designed for users having certain physical mobility difficulties. The mobility aid devices enhance mobility and/or physical rehabilitation of the user. However, the mobility aid devices do not actively collect and analyze data regarding the user and the environment of the user to achieve an understanding of the user and the user's environment. Furthermore, the mobility aid devices known in the art do not actively aid the user in navigation, environmental awareness, and social interactions.
Thus, there is a need for a mobility aid device that actively collects data about the user and the his/her surrounding information, draws helpful inferences based on the collected data, and actively aids the user in navigation, environmental awareness, and social interactions.